Deathly Weapon
by lessthanthreeKurt
Summary: McKinley High school or rather a school to train the best warriors in the world. Home to thousands of students two people are about to embark in a journey that will change their lives forever as well as the people around them. But secrets are hidden and lies are told; will they be able to stop the darkness that wants to get hold of the school or die trying.


**The Ceremony**

**Umm...yea so I started a new story and I have no idea were this came from so yea I'm just going with the flow but I'll see when to update this and my other stories but until then ENJOY. **

**Disclaimer: Glee and the boys as well with the girls do not belong to me! (WHY)**

* * *

William McKinley High School or better known as warrior and fey school; a place where the best warriors are known to graduate from and show their true potential in their senior year were they are able to get jobs in the spring semester and finally have their own human weapon given or as others call them Fey. Both the warriors and Fey are put in separate districts from the school separating any possible connection they can get from one another. Categorized into different levels the Fey are natural beauties, with elfin features, delicate frames, slim and pale ivory skin that gleams in the sun, their voices sound like music to normal humans and their eyes are mesmerizing changing color depending on their mood. The thing about Feys however is that they are not humans or warriors; they are literally the weapon. Since birth each Fey has a tattooed number in their neck hidden from everyone that holds the strength that each Fey has; 10 being the strongest of them all. Even more legendary are the originals that were born from both Fey parents unlike other Fey who only come from one parent. The original Fey are the same as other Fey but they are more graceful and unlike them are able to surpass level 10 when enough energy is stored. Fey are able to transform into weapons whenever they want ranging from different weapons that exist in the world; they get training in the gym where they partner up with one another and take turns measuring their strength by hitting objects and defending themselves. In the spring semester the Fey are send to the gym where the warriors are put in their knees and their heads are held high in the air while they get to choose who they want to partner with. It's a long process but it must be completed. In McKinley two strong Fey roam the halls; with a strong friendship and jealous glares along with fear they are greatly known by everyone in their district along with the warriors who have yet to see them. A level 10 Brittany Pierce and her best friend, an original, Kurt Hummel are about to choose their fate.

In the other district the warriors are also put in categories but unlike the Fey they depend in muscle, strength and smartness to survive. Fighting since the age of 5 the warriors are taught to protect civilians and complete their jobs no matter what. They must also protect their Fey and respect them or else the bond created between them may break. Unlike the Fey the warriors have sharp faces with strong jaws and piercing eyes. They have strong muscles and are fast runners and have a punch 3 times stronger than of an average human. They are trained ruthlessly and are punished if they do not complete their task. A warriors level ranges too with 8 being the strongest level and unlike the Fey don't need a parent to be born a warrior since it comes from their spirit. They have their tattoo on their hand small and noticeable to the eye. Just like the Fey two strong warriors also roam the halls of McKinley; a level 7 Latina known as Santana Lopez and a level 8 known as Noah Puckerman; both whom often compete against one another but shared a bond as brother and sister often teaming up in battles to destroy the opposing team. Of course both warriors have heard about the Fey in McKinley never really knowing how they looked but hoping to get one of them. The time was soon arriving and both Santana and Puck (as he preferred to be called) waited the moment in which they were going to be handed their Fey and if only it came faster.

* * *

"Hey Kurt, Brittany wait up!" yelled a small brunette running towards two tall figures making their way to the gym.

"What is it Rachel as you can see we both have gym right now and we have to be prepared for tomorrow" said Kurt grabbing Brittany's hand who nodded at him.

"Oh yea I know I was just going to tell you both good luck on choosing your mate tomorrow because I'm going home right now to prepare myself since I already had training but also do you both know how you're going to do it tomorrow?" she rambled making Kurt and Brittany stare at her mouth who seem not to stop at any minute.

"Do what exactly?" asked Brittany tilting her head in wonder.

"You know when you have to choose a warrior, the moment you two are called each one of them is going to want to show off their power in their aura so you can choose them" she said as if it were obvious.

Kurt sighed "Brittany and I have already talked about this we know what to do about it Rachel so don't worry too much"

"Oh ok so anyway have fun training and see you two tomorrow" she but all yelled running back where she came from her straight hair bouncing as she left.

"We talked about it Kurtie?" said Brittany suddenly. Kurt only smiled "Haha no but don't worry I'm sure you and me are gonna be just fine, besides we have something special don't we" said Kurt holding her hand more tightly.

Brittany simply smiled and nodded; tomorrow was going to be a great day, she could already sense it.

* * *

Puck punched the bag harder putting all his energy in his fist; the sand bag fell to the ground with a loud thud. Sweating and breathing heavily Puck grabbed a cold towel next to him and cleaned himself. "Hey hot stuff listen" screamed a loud Latina next to him all of a sudden.

"Santana! What do you want aren't you supposed to be running with the others in the tracks?" questioned Puck grabbing his bag and flinging over his shoulder.

"Oh right I was done in 5 minutes actually, but that's not important. Anyway are you ready for tomorrow?" she said following him to the showers disregarding the guys who looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Who is ready for anything? I don't know I'm just gonna see how things go and by the way Santana either I'm in the wrong room or you want to see me naked but you're in the guy's shower room" said Puck

Santana only smirked before turning around. 'Don't play for your team remember" she told him telepathically. Puck laughed before starting the shower; boy was it going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to our yearly ceremony where today all of you will have the honor in forming a great bond between warrior and fey. Today you will forever pair up and protect one another, travel the world to complete your jobs and create history in the world. As you all may know the warrior will not be the ones choosing but instead the Fey will. Right now the Fey all have their faces protected and as soon as their names are called you will be able to see them. As soon as they are called they will say their strength number and will go to each one of you until they find the chosen one and they will bow down before touching both your shoulders, put their forehead against yours and sing a spell transforming into the weapon of the warriors choice." yelled Sue, the headmaster of the school and trainer for most of the students.

Both the warriors and fey had yet to see each other as both were still behind the closed doors of the gym; but had heard clearly what Sue had said. As soon as she had finished the doors opened and without a sound they entered the big gym. True to her words both Santana and Puck discovered that all the Fey were covered in a white cloth from head to toe; hidden behind the white hood with their heads down and making a line. Wasting no time the warriors all aligned themselves and kneeled; setting their heads straight in the air waiting for the ceremony to commence.

"Very good we can start now without further ado…Rachel Berry!" screamed Sue reading of from a list in her hand.

Rachel nodded before taking her hood off. "Level 7!" she said loud enough for the room to hear. Rachel walked towards the warriors letting them see her delicate features yet strong and excited gleam. She searched around until she gasped and smiled walking towards a tall muscled figure in the center. Puck heard a gasp and before he knew it a strong light took hold of the entire room along with beautiful singing. Turning slightly Puck finally noticed that the light was gone and there stood Finn Hudson a level 5 warrior who now had a silver pistol in his hand with unique carvings around it. He seemed extremely happy and walked towards the benches were they were supposed to wait.

The ceremony continued on and Puck was getting agitated; his knees hurt and he still had yet to get his Fey. As soon as he thought it was finally getting boring the true action occurred.

"Brittany Pierce!" yelled Sue. Puck noticed a shift in the Fey; they all suddenly stood straighter and rigid and Puck finally noticed why. A Fey moved from them and took of her hood; she was beautiful and smiling brightly at them.

"Level 10" she said. Puck stared willing not to look shocked. He finally understood why; so this was it he thought. However he was once again surprise when the girl turned from them closed her eyes and twirled with her finger stuck out. When she finally stopped the finger was pointing at someone who like Finn gave an audible gasp before reigning posture. "You I choose you" said Brittany happily making her way to whoever it was. Puck snuck a glance and was surprised to see that it was none other than Santana Lopez who she had chosen 'Good choice' thought Puck before a bright light blurred his vision once more. This time however the light was brighter and pink. Suddenly instead of just singing it was laughter too and as soon as it began it finished and standing now was none other than Santana holding a golden sword that looked heavy as hell and glowing softly with sharp edges. Santana smiled before walking towards the benches. Puck turned back 'Damn Santana has a strong one and I have barely been choosing this fucking blows' he cursed mentally.

"Kurt Hummel" said Sue looking up and grinning oh was she going to enjoy seeing this one. Once again Puck noticed something change and to his surprise as well as most of the warriors the Fey that were standing were now all bowing down with one knee until one Fey stood. 'What the hell is going on' thought Puck; calming himself not to lose posture. The standing Fey made it to the center still hidden and with one swift movement let the cloth fall. Puck's breath hitched standing there was the most beautiful creature he had ever set eyes on, pale skin, blue piercing eyes and soft brown hair.

"Level 10" the Fey spoke and dammit if it wasn't the most beautiful thing Puck had heard all his life. Not only was this Fey beautiful but also a level 10 although Puck sensed that there was something different about this one.

The Fey or Kurt made his way towards the remaining warrior and just like Brittany he closed his eyes and stood still. Puck stilled; the Fey stood like that for an entire 5 cruel minutes until he opened his eyes and stared right at him. Puck stiffened the Fey made his way towards him and bowed, his long pale hands touched his shoulders and without a sound his forehead touched his. Puck could feel the heat radiating from his body and the Fey's cool forehead against his. They stared at each other eyes and then he heard it. A beautiful sound coming from the Fey's mouth and it was inside of him, his thought. Then they were both looking at each other and Puck felt the universe leave them with both of them being the only thing in the world. It was in that moment that Puck felt a strong sense of protection for the Fey and something else. He noticed the Fey disappearing and with the last note in the air he noticed that he was now standing. Looking around Puck noticed that everyone was looking at him and without realizing he noticed something pulsing in his hand. He turned towards it; in his hand he now held a light pastel green sword that had handles circling around his arm, not only that but a strong chord was connecting towards his other hand and to Puck's utter surprise he also had a silver gun in it. Never in his life had he heard of a Fey who could transform into two weapons at the same time.

"Oh that's because I'm not just any Fey, I'm an original" said a voice in his head.

* * *

**what am I doing!? To be honest idk but like I said going with the flow. Here's to hoping I update soon. **


End file.
